Manic Depression
by Suboshi's Fangirl
Summary: Bakura/Tristan...it's a little something I wrote in under an hour right after I read 'Romeo and Juliet' for our literature class...please read! Mog sez iss good and I tend to disagree...but 'tis okay, yes..It's ever so sweet...


Manic Depression  
  
It was the middle of winter. Tristan Taylor walked down the street of Domino City, thinking. He had just gotten in a major fight with Joey Wheeler, his friend. But not his best. All he was doing was protecting his BEST friend, Ryou Bakura. Bakura was cute. He had long silver hair that reached a little ways past his shoulders, and gorgeous brown eyes that showed the deep sadness that was always present within him. Tristan sighed, with a similar sadness. "But he'd never love me." He said. "Never. He hardly even cares."  
  
  
  
Ryou Bakura was slumped on his bed, crying. He tried to stop Joey. He wanted Joey to let Tristan go, to stop punching him and hurting him both emotionally and physically. Tristan had run away from the tussle, having sustained quite the beating from the blonde street kid. "I hope Tristan's okay." he sobbed. "If he's not, I could never forgive myself." He wrapped himself in his blanket, trying to keep the cold out. He always kept this blanket, since his first year of middle school. He had first met Tristan then, and they were at a school football game. Bakura's parents had dragged him, as did Tristan's. He remembered it so clearly.  
  
"Mom, it's so cold out. May I share the blanket?" Bakura asked. "Why sure!" his mother responded. However, there was not enough blanket. Bakura found himself searching for shelter elsewhere. He found another boy by a small blue building near the baseball field at the school. Bakura waved politely, then sat down. At least inside the building, it was a little warmer. The other boy had a blanket. He was so lucky. The boy saw that Bakura was shivering. Shivering to an unhealthy extent. "You look so cold. Would you like to share my blanket with me?" he asked. Bakura nodded. This was all he could do, for his voice seemed frozen. Bakura snuggled up under the blanket, warming up to the new temperature. "What's your name?" Bakura asked. "Tristan. Tristan Taylor." "My name is Ryou Bakura. I don't like being called by my first name. I kinda flip-flop it when giving my information. Call me Bakura." Tristan smiled at him. The warmth felt so nice to Bakura. He edged closer, and lay his head on Tristan's shoulder. Tristan smiled again, then began to slowly fall asleep. Bakura, seeing no other option, also gave in to exhaustion. When their worried parents found them later, they carried them to their proper cars and drove them home. Bakura kept the blanket. This was what he was wrapped up in now.  
  
He could still feel the warmth, warmth that not even the most woolen of blankets could give. "I know I love him," Bakura sighed, "But he would never EVER love me. He's got friends who would hate him if he were to admit something like that. Besides.I'm ugly." Bakura threw on his shoes and a coat, then went outside for a walk.  
  
Tristan was still lonely. His brown hair, now not in its normal spike, was freely blowing in the wind. It magnified his already-perfect complexion. Well, it would have been perfect, had he not been frowning. Especially since he was passing by Bakura's house. He then saw something that made all his gothic thoughts move aside: Bakura. Bakura was coming out of his house. "He's probably going to yell at me and tell me to go away.never to bother him or even see him again." Tristan said to himself. Bakura heard him. "Why would I do that?" he responded. Tristan sat down on a nearby bus stop bench. "I'm sorry. Just a little.miffed.at the fight between me and Joey today. I caused you so much pain."  
  
Bakura sat down with him. "No. Don't say things like that. You're still my best friend. You always will be." Bakura said. Tristan smiled. "You're just saying that." He said. "No. I'm honestly saying this. From the heart. We Brits have a history about that." Tristan saw Bakura's candy-sweet smile. He couldn't help but reach out to touch the side of his face. Bakura's eyes were as wide as dueling discs. "What're you doing?" he asked, trying not to show that he was enjoying this. Tristan pulled his hand back. "I'm sorry." he said, flushing a bright scarlet. Bakura didn't see a difference. It was cold out, and he thought Tristan's face was responding to the cold. His lips were turning blue, which was an affect from the cold. Tristan sighed. "I'm so stupid." he said,putting his hands in his pockets to resist the temptation of touching Bakura's soft face again.  
  
"You look cold. Your lips, they're turning blue." Bakura said, leaning in. Tristan's eyes widened. He didn't know what Bakura was up to. He had an idea, but the thought was something he only thought about in his dreams. Bakura touched his lips with his own, Tristan completely caught unaware. "My dream is becoming a reality.?" he thought, his eyes closed in extreme and total contentment. Bakura ran his tongue along Tristan's frozen lips, as Tristan unknowingly sighed. After realizing this, he pulled away. "What was that?" he asked in total disbelief. "That," Bakura said, "Is what I truly feel about you. Since that night at the football game, I've just wanted to tell you how I felt." Tristan was shocked. "I've..felt the same." Tristan said sheepishly. He blushed again, his face not unlike a tomato. Quickly, both walked home. The days that followed were pure bliss. Tristan and Bakura were hardly found out of each other's company. People made fun of them, but they didn't care. They were happy, and that's all that mattered. Until that one day..  
  
Bakura, Tristan, Tea, Joey and Yugi were walking through the park in central Domino City. Yugi and Joey were sharing a plate of chicken wings, Tea was eating a hot dog, and Tristan and Bakura were sharing an ice cream cone. Joey saw a familiar face: Roba Esper. "Hey, Joey. Oh, Tristan! Can I talk to you a moment? It's about Joey's dueling skills. You hang around with him often enough, maybe I can get some pointers from ya." Tristan shrugged. "I suppose." He said. Roba took him aside, and they began talking of Joey's Red-Eyes Black Dragon and what could beat it. In the meantime.  
  
Yugi and Joey were nearly done with the wings, and were telling jokes. Bakura was anxious for Tristan to get back. He was hoping to share another kiss. "And so he said, 'That's not a drunken Time Wizard with no head, that's my wife!'" Joey laughed. Yugi also laughed. "That's a good one, Joey! Ha, ha h-ack.ack....ACKK!" Yugi started to choke. Joey panicked. "Aw, man! We gotta help him!" he cried. As he said this, Yugi passed out. Tea beat on his stomach, dislodging the chicken bone so Joey could pull it out. "That takes care of one thing, but he's not breathing correctly!" Tea said."Does anyone here know CPR?" Joey asked. Bakura raised his hand. "I do. I payed attention in health class!" he said. He promptly pressed his mouth against Yugi's, breathing in and out, correcting his breathing rate. It was then that Tristan came back with Roba. All he saw was Bakura, locking lips with his own friend Yugi! "BAKURA!" he screamed, growling. Bakura jumped up. "Tristan! So glad you're here! Yugi was choking and." "Bakura, I thought you loved ME!" Tristan hissed. "I do! I love you dearly! This isn't what it looks like!" Tristan rolled his eyes. "Yea. Right. You know what? I'll leave you and Yugi to further induce your relationship. I'm leaving." Tristan said, tears welling up in his eyes, and falling as he turned his head away. He ran, not looking back. "Tristan, wait!" Bakura screamed, attempting a run after him. Yugi awoke, and Joey told him what happened. "We have to get those two back together." Yugi said. "And I have a plan."  
  
He went to a potions shop, and purchased a small vial of purple fluid. He then made his way to Bakura's house. He found Bakura lying on his bed, sobbing. Yugi sat down with him. "Hey, look. It's not your fault. But I know how you can turn all this around." Yugi said calmly. "Will I get Tristan back?" Bakura sobbed. "You should." He offered the bottle to Bakura. "If you drink this, you will go into a faint. Your blood will appear to stop flowing. All will believe you are dead. I will perform the pretend funeral, than place you at the funeral home. Your body will be there for three days. On the last day, approximately ten minutes before you awake, I will bring Tristan to see your body. You will wake up, then he will greet you. Everything will then be as it was." Yugi explained. Bakura nodded, then smiled. He took the bottle, then drank it. "Thank you, Yugi." He said, before passing off into unconsciousness. Yugi then began to carry out his plan.  
  
"BAKURA! NO!" he screamed. Tea ran in. "What's wrong, Yugi?" "Bakura! He poisoned himself! Look!" Yugi screamed, showing Tea the bottle he had brought. "Oh.no." she said, crying. "All he wanted was Tristan.and vice versa.but they.couldn't." she cried.  
  
Yugi held the funeral, as promised. Tristan was not to know of any of this, and he made Tea and Joey swear not to tell Tristan. They now knew of the plan, and intended on making it work. On the third day, Yugi brought Tristan, crying and screaming, to the funeral parlor. All that was there was a marble platform, and Bakura's cold, listless body. Tristan approached it in quivering with sadness. "Bakura." he said, crying. "I know it's hard, but miracles can happen. You will get over this soon, Tristan. I know it." "No! I won't!" Tristan said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out.a pistol. Yugi gasped. "He's going to kill himself!" he thought. This was apparently not part of the plan. "Bakura.I love you!" he screamed. He tried to step forward, but it was too late for Tristan. As fast as Yugi could start to approach him, Tristan had put the gun to his head.and fired. Yugi stood, frozen with fear.and tragedy. Tristan keeled over, his head falling onto Bakura's chest. "Bakura.I will join you. Death won't keep us apart." he said. Yugi screamed. Somebody! Get me some help!" he cried, running out of the parlor.  
  
Tristan's breathing grew harsh, then suddenly all was quiet. Only seconds later, Bakura woke up. "Tristan, my love." he said, spying Tristan's head on his chest. He had not yet realized what happened. But, as he felt warm, sticky fluid oozing from the side of his head, he understood in one painful moment. "Tristan!" he shouted, bursting into immediate tears. "He thought I was actually dead! He wasn't supposed to.no.he can't be." but it had sunk in, just like Bakura's heart. He spotted Tristan's pistol and quickly grabbed it, without moving Tristan's body. "Fate has dealt me a cruel hand this life.but I will not give in. If fate wishes to make my life miserable, then so be it. But I will not have a life to be made miserable!" Bakura said, moving the gun to his head. Yugi made his way back to the funeral parlor, nearly half the city running behind. No sooner did he get inside then he heard a single gunshot. He paled. "Bakura...he whispered, then broke into a run. He approached the marble platform, and saw what Bakura had done. "Tristan.Bakura." he turned to the people of the city. "They loved each other! Don't you see what true love can do? True love will attach itself to you and your love forever! Not even death can pull you apart! We all have our time, just as the roses around their final resting place do! They grow attached to each other, with a vicious bite to anyone who dares touch them. The thorns are like their love for each other! Eventually, they wilt, taking the one attached to them with them! Don't you see? Those of you who shunned them should be damned! Damn all of you! If you don't believe that love can keep one alive, then look at them closer! Those who doubt will be damned to all Hell!" Yugi cried. The people looked at each other and nodded. Most were crying. Those who weren't were on the verge. "This love was special. I knew them well. They could not be split by bars or cell.not even by God, nor even by Hell." The End  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Epilogue  
  
Although Yugi, Joey and Tea were saddened, Joey finally mustered up the courage to tell Yugi and Tea that he loved Tristan as much as Bakura did. He knew what Bakura had felt by the way he had acted and that was why he got into a fight with Tristan about Bakura. Yugi admitted he loved Joey, and the two are currently in a strong relationship that had worked its way towards a wedding.since Yugi is so short, he wore the dress willingly ^_^ But when the wedding arrived, they both made a long, heart-wrenching speech about Tristan and Bakura, and how they couldn't make it. As Yugi had said, "This love was special. I knew them well. They could not be split by bars or cell.not even by God, nor even by Hell." 


End file.
